Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is a genin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure, the current reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and one of the four main protagonists of the series. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the younger maternal cousin of Ichigo Kurosaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is even a world-famous hero and has gained fame and popularity across the Five Great Shinobi Countires as well as one of the most popular characters of ''Shonen Jump, alongside Ichigo, Son Goku, and Monkey D. Luffy. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actors Background Physical Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue-colored eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, as well as her white skin color. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the whisker marks on his face. Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age. After reaching fifteen, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate, Sakura. He later grew taller since fifteen months have pasted, which makes him taller than Korra's height. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange-hooded, long-sleeved sweatshirt with black stripes and a black zipper, and a red Uzumaki crest on the shirt's back, and also wears a brown obi belt around his waist with a silver, rectangular metal buckle, and two Shuriken/Kunai pouches behind the belt. He also wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm, a white swirl on his right arm, black pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black high-calf shinobi sandals and a black long bandanna, with the metal portion of his forehead protector on it. He also wears a teal and light-blue striped long scarf around his neck knitted by his mother (which serves as his most precious item and memento, besides the headband-shaped bandanna). While off-duty, Naruto wears a plain green t-shirt with a fire symbol on the shirt's back, as well as black shorts with stripes and pants. For winter ocassions, he wears a orange jacket with white fur trimming, orange pants, and still wears his favortie scarf. Personality Naruto is a boisterous, exuberant, brash, and inattentive individual. He inherited his mother's favorite catchphrase "Dattebayo", when he feels excited or frustrated. Naruto has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the Ichiraku Ramen), and is afraid of ghosts (but not Hollows). Naruto is also heedless to formal or social understandings and has a habit of giving people he meets by first or nicknames, or even without appropriate honourifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "'''Lord Second". Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view, including his rivals and enemies. Also, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious and heroic, and will instantly try to come to their aid. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns though his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naive as he appears to be throughout most of the series, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Choji comments on once in a while. This was shown when Naruto was the first to notice the differences in Sai's book, later helped to decipher Jiraiya's dying message left from Fukasaku on his back and managed to help solve the message through Kakashi's Make-Out series book. In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. He is also quite observant in regards to other people's feelings. For example, he was oblivious of Hinata Hyuga's love for him until she confessed her feelings to him. He is able to perceive the truth from people's intentions, such as when Sakura claimed she loved him and not Sasuke any more, Naruto immediately knew she was lying about how she felt, having witnessed her most extreme and inimitable signs of love for Sasuke. Naruto also saw through Iruka's lie about a new wild creature on the Turtle Island they were on by remembering Motoi stating that Bee had tamed all the animals on the island. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own Nindo of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. Naruto's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari referred to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered. Son Goku even thought of him as an open and honest person. Like Might Guy and Rock Lee, when Naruto makes a promise to someone, he assumes the "nice guy pose" and becomes dedicated to fulfilling it and is willing to take big risks to keep his promise, as shown in his promise to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back after the latter defected from Konoha, despite her believing its' impossible now that Sasuke became an international criminal. Even Madara saw Naruto as the "heart" of the Allied Shinobi Forces, further proven when Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with telepathy causes his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, he managed to reignite their fighting spirit after being demoralised by the Shinju where Hashirama couldn't. Hashirama goes as far as to stating that Naruto's feelings and past gave hope to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Even characters from the Bleach, Legend of Korra, and Sonic the Hedgehog ''universes knew that Naruto can understand people through sympathy and compassion, that even Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic can understand his feelings towards the people he meets. The death of his master Jiraiya, and the invasion of Pain caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto's anger swore retaliation and vengeance on Pain, and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of Jiraiya's novel, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the story. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father (when the Nine-Tails ramaged again after believing that Pain killed Hinata), who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world and how it continues to affect many people. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, as well as the darkness that affects human hearts, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the cycle of hatred. When he discovered that the Fourth Shinobi War had started, Naruto made it his mission to end the war all by himself, so no one else would suffer. He continued to do so until his battle with the reincarnated Nagato and Itachi Uchiha. After the fight, even though Itachi acknowledged Naruto had become stronger, he explained to Naruto that if he continued to believe that he could do everything alone, he would become arrogant like Madara. Itachi also said that if Naruto were to become Hokage, he should never forget his friends or do everything on his own. Afterwards, Naruto acknowledged his shortcomings in his attempts to do things on his own, and allowed others to help him instead of shouldering burdens himself. Due to this, Naruto takes up more of a leadership role, which he demonstrates throughout the course of the war as he successfully leads the counter attack on the White Zetsu Army, the charge against Tobi, who he later unmasks as Obito Uchiha, as well as leading the charge against Obito, Madara Uchiha himself, and even the Ten-Tails, ultimately freeing the tailed beasts by leading the entire Allied Shinobi Forces and the Konoha 11 personally. Expressing disapproval on Obito's nihilistic outlook on life, Naruto declares to Obito that he would not let him kill any of his comrades. As a result, Obito resolved to put both him and the Allied Shinobi Forces into the same despair he experienced, namely by killing one of Naruto's friends, Neji Hyuga. This, along with Obito's diatribe towards Naruto and his beliefs, drove the young shinobi into a period of mental and emotional turmoil. Although nearly succumbing to Obito's temptation, Naruto was brought out of his depression by Hinata, who explained to him the meaning of Neji's last words that his life was not just his own, restoring his self-confidence as he thanked her for staying by his side. Soon after, Naruto tells Kakashi and his comrades that he clearly understands that shinobi are meant to endure, believing that if remembering his friends was a curse, he would gladly shoulder that burden and keep the real Neji in his heart forever. This shows how far Naruto has come as a shinobi and that he is above Obito's psychological warfare, telling him that unlike Obito, he wants to maintain the bonds he made with his friends. His dedication to his loved ones and comrades is so great, that even while fighting, his chakra responds to his subconscious desire to save them by healing them on its' own. History The Prologue New World's Tour Kasumioji Conspiracy Three-Tails Rescue Shirogane's Reign Universal World War Reigai Uprising Zanpakuto Rebellion Vanderich Invasion Invasion of Las Varde Black Invasion Final Battle on the Moon Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master - Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. Under his training with Jiraiya, Naruto continued to rapidly improve his skills, mastering various advanced techniques and forms to expand his repertoire, eventually surpassing Kakashi in sheer ninjutsu prowess. **Shadow Clone Jutsu - Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Whereas most ninja must be careful with this technique as to not deplete their chakra reserves, Naruto's immense reserves can handle creating thousands of clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. This lets him overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers or carry out multiple tasks at once. While originally Naruto relied on his shadow clones only for overwhelming numbers in battle, during Part II, Naruto came to be more tactical with them, overall making him waste less chakra in battle. As seen in his second bell test, he could use his shadow clones to manoeuvre him in mid-air and transform them into weapons to conserve his normal supply. After learning that all knowledge and experiences shadow clones gain will be transferred back to the user once they disperse, Naruto would frequently employ this to complete years' worth of training in days. In combat, it also lets him scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. Kakashi noted that Naruto's great mastery of the technique far exceeds his own and even Minato's, as only Naruto can apply shadow clones to catalyse the learning, usage, and mastery of complex techniques. for the first time when he was 12 years old]] **Summoning Jutsu - Naruto is skilled in this technique during his training with Jiraiya, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myoboku as allies by using a certain amount of chakra energy. He was initially restricted to tadpoles and small toads such as then-young Gamakichi or Gamatatsu due to his poor chakra control. When he was twelve, he could only summon larger toads when accessing Kurama's chakra, but three years later, Naruto's skills with the Summoning Jutsu improved as he becomes capable of summoning Gamabunta and the likes whenever he desired. He also became capable of using the Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House Jutsu, which allowed him to summon giant toads above his targets, thereby crushing them. **Rasengan - The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. Its a technique that involves focusing chakra to the hand and making it swirl in a tight, blue-colored spherical shape, then allowing the user to deal destructive force to an opponent and send them flying in a swirling motion. Although the Rasengan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. ]] ***Giant Rasengan - From further training with Jiraiya, Naruto is able to create larger versions of the Rasengan in Part II, such as the Giant Rasengan. The amount of preparation time required to form the Rasengan has decreased, but he still relies on shadow clones to help him when in his normal form. To make up for the need for shadow clones, Naruto steadily increases the number Rasengan he uses at a time, either by having the shadow clones form Rasengan in both of his hands or having the shadow clones make their own. **Nature Transformation - As a possible alternative to Kurama's chakra, Kakashi teaches Naruto how to take advantage of his natural elemental affinity: Wind. The wind nature compliments Naruto, as the wind nature is a great match for short-range fighters. Because the Rasengan was originally intended to be combined with a user's nature transformation, Naruto sets out to combine his wind affinity with the Rasengan. He struggles with it, finding it as near-impossible as his father did before him, but once again finds a solution with shadow clones: while he provides the chakra and a clone provides the shape, as is done with normal Rasengan, a second clone infuses it with their nature. This results in the creation of the Wind Style: Rasengan, and later the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken. With two clones, he can make a bigger version of it. On contact with a target, the Rasen Shuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a blunt object that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do. After learning Sage Mode he becomes able to throw it, preventing harm to himself and at the same time increasing its speed and cutting power. In Kurama Chakra Mode, he can further augment its size, making a miniature version, a gigantic version, or even Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken, all without the help of shadow clones. Eventually, he can now learn how to throw the Rasen Shuriken in his normal form without his unleashed forms and can even guide the technique into his enemies, however, he still needs the shadow clones to form the technique. ]] **Collaboration Ninjutsu - Naruto can collaborate with others to perform collaboration techniques. **Fuinjutsu Practitioner **Shurikenjutsu Expert - Naruto is highly skilled in Shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. Naruto has also employed cloak-and-dagger tactics like keeping a spring-loaded kunai up his sleeve for quick access. Even when he was young, he could combine his shadow clones with shurikenjutsu to unleash a massive barrage of weapons at the enemy. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Expert - While a short and close-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organised, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. By Part II, Naruto had significantly improved his taijutsu skills under Jiraiya's tutelage, being able to hold his own against skilled users such as Pain's Deva Path, Karui and Omoi simultaneously, and even fend off one of the Ten-Tails' mini-clones. Naruto's preferred taijutsu tactic is fighting in unison with his shadow clones to help him, using this method to defeat two rogue samurai to protect Inari. He has also created techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage and its stronger variations, where he and his shadow clones assault the enemy with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks. Even without his shadow clones, Naruto remains manoeuvrable in a fight, being able to get near skilled taijutsu practitioners and briefly spar with them. **Enhanced Strength - Naruto has shown a high level of raw strength, being able to shatter stone as seen when he escaped from Pain's petrified Preta Path after it absorbed too much Senjutsu energy. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge incoming attacks and strike quickly before his opponent has a chance to counterattack. His speed was noted when he managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai attack and only gained a small scratch on his cheek (though still took in the effects of the posion). Naruto's speed is noted to be similar to that of a Shinigami's Shunpo (a technique which Shinigami used for high-speed movement) and is able to keep up with and surprise captain and advanced-captain class fighters, who are masters at high-speed movements or Shunpo. **Enhanced Durability - Naruto has shown to be a tough fighter to withstand very dangerous attacks, which can be lethal to most humans and even survive falls that are dangerous. **Immense Endurance - Naruto has shown to endure many battles and can recover quickly, despite the wounds, due to the Nine-Tails' accelerated healing. Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has a much greater longevity than most humans along with a considerably strong life force and physical energy. From this, he could survive the extraction of a Tailed Beast (though left in an unconscious state). Senjutsu Prowess *Senjutsu Master **Sage Mode - After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myoboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irides. Using this mode, Naruto's great capabilities are greatly enhanced, as well as gaining several new techniques and abilities. ***Sensory Perception - In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. ***Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow and throw a massive rhino in the air. He can even break through steel wall with a single punch. ***Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed. ***Enhanced Durability - Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed. ***Enhanced Endurance - His resillience has also increased to the point where he can withstand powerful blows from Kurama and continue to fight the Tailed Beast with plenty reserves of chakra. ***Enhanced Chakra Power - When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. ***Increased Sage Mode Duration - During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode. Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. ***Frog Kumite - A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. Chakra Prowess *Vast Chakra Power - Naturally, Naruto alone possesses a vast, massive amount of chakra energy, which is estimated to be at least four times greater than Kakashi's. Like his mother, Naruto's chakra is "special", which was part of the reason why he was able to become Kurama's jinchuriki. Karin described his chakra quality to be "bright and warm". His chakra levels became so high and potent, they could be felt as far away as Konoha. Even Hashirama compared the volume Naruto had shared with the entire Alliance army to be near equal to his own. Combined with his already massive chakra reserves, being the jinchuriki of Kurama's Yang half gives Naruto a reserve a hundred times greater than Kakashi's. Due to being Kurama's jinchuriki his entire life and inheriting his mother's special chakra, Naruto's chakra was more effectively mixed with the fox's. Because of this, Naruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. Later, Naruto gained some of the other tailed beasts' chakra, which increased his chakra strength and reserves further. His chakra color is orange. **Unique Chakra Control - Early in his shinobi career, he had very little chakra control, causing him to waste more chakra than necessary, but his natural reserves made up for this flaw. Even when Orochimaru used the Five-Pronged Seal on Naruto, further disrupting his already poor chakra control, it had little to no noticable affect on Naruto's chakra reserves other than his ability to access Kurama's power when angered. Over time, once this issue was pointed out to him, Naruto learned greater chakra control, allowing him to not waste chakra unnecessarily. Naruto's improved chakra control allowed him to balance his chakra with natural energy, leading him to learn Sage Mode. Later, when taught the principles of transferring chakra like a tailed beast, Naruto was able to share his chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance by matching his chakra with everyone around with a simple touch. Jinchuriki Powers *Kurama Chakra Mode - Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchuriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "'Kurama Chakra Mode'". Using this mode, Naruto gains an orange-yellow chakra shroud that parts down the middle, and opens up into a full-length and upturned-collared, long-sleeved coat (or ''haori), revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and complete black, circle-like swirl patterns. The patterns on the shroud spreads down to his legs and feet and part half-way to his arms. Naruto's whiskers-like markings become more thicker, his eyes become red-orange, his shroud releases chakra like flickering flames and his teal and light blue scarf now turns to orange and light yellow. ]] **Power Augmentation - As with all jinchuriki transformations, the Kurama Chakra Mode gives Naruto an increase in all capabilities. ***High-Speed Combat - Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer Bee mistaken it with the Teleportation Jutsu when he attacked Kisame Hoshigake. He could even surpass the speed of the fully charged Fourth Raikage, as well as blitz the extremely fast Third Raikage before the latter could react. He was also fast enough to move across the battlefield in the blink of an eye just in time to rescue both Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. His increased speed even allows him to create after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike, just like the special ability of Ichigo's bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. ***Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Bomb through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm, neutralize White Zetsu with a single kick despite their durability, and, in collaboration with Bee in his full Eight-Tails form, knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an powerful uppercut. He could even take on five tailed beasts at the same time and later fight against the Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu, though it took some effort. ***Enhanced Endurance - His endurance has increased to the point where he could endure extreme heat and suffer only minor wounds. ***Enhanced Durability - His durability has also increased to the point where he was able to survive the natural disasters caused by the Ten-Tails, with suffering only minor physical wounds and the loss of his shroud. His increased durability is even noted when he was able to withstand Madara Uchiha's Perfect Susano'o sword and recive no damage at all. ***Enhanced Chakra Power - In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased beyond the levels of ordinary jinchuriki in the chakra cloak forms. His chakra is so "heavy" and "thick" that it can suffocate anyone with weak chakra, spiritual or chi energy in the area vicinity. Additionally, he can transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyuga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Air Palm. Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama performed it with him, which increased his Kamui three-fold. Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by Cee. ***Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration - At first, Naruto can maintain this form for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, it extended to eight minutes. Later, after fifteen months of hard work and intense training, Naruto can maintain this form for longer periods of time. By his claim, he could maintain this form for about three months (the same duration period as Ichigo's Bankai). ***Enhanced Ninjutsu - While in this form, Naruto's ninjutsu capabilities are greatly enhanced and even gain new techniques. He is still able to use his shadow clones and uses the same strategies with them. His Rasengan however has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can use his chakra arms to create it and any of its' enhanced variants without shadow clones. He can use his own hand in conjunction with a chakra arm to accomplish the shape transformation of the Rasengan, and multiple chakra arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasen Shuriken, which he can throw while in this mode. Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasen Shuriken, guide them to their target. Initially, Naruto tried to create a technique related to the Tailed Beast Bomb: the Tailed Beast Rasengan. However, he later developed a more effective version of this technique: the Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb, a miniature Tailed Beast Ball that he is able to control with the help of a shadow clone and still carries the technique's destructive power. **Enhanced Healing - Naruto's accelerated healing ability has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can heal wounds without weaving signs and even regain small portions of his chakra shroud with a medium amount of his chakra. **Negative Emotion Sensing - An ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms - Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Kurama Chakra Mode. Like other jinchuriki, he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and maneuverability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and opponents. Naruto can even use these arms as substitutes for his shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. **Kurama Sage Mode - Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode can also be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance his abilities by adding senjutsu chakra to his attacks, giving him a further increase in speed, strength, durability, ninjutsu and taijutsu. With this, Naruto was also able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Bomb, as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan when he used his own Tailed Beast Mode. The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on Kurama's tailed beast cloak as well. He gains facial markings on his cheeks that resembles Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. **Kurama Transformation - Like other jinchuriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchuriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over his body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchuriki. It now heals and reinvigorates those who enter it, as demonstrated with Guy and Kakashi during their fights against the Ten-Tails and Obito respectively. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation, the markings on their backs trailing off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure. Even in this form, Naruto is able to gain the usual advantages of this mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and the signature Tailed Beast Bomb. A single tail in this form can completely overpower Madara Uchiha's senjutsu-enhanced complete Susano'o, smash it to the ground and pin it without any trouble. As shown with Naruto, he can even use the tails of this form as chakra arms to interact with other large targets. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. After fifteen months of intense training, Naruto has eventually learned to separate Kurama from his body (while both are in Tailed Beast Mode) and allowing the two to fight independently. *Tailed Beast Control Intelligence *Tactical Learner -While headstrong and often acting without thinking to ultimately come off as somewhat dense, Naruto's years as a prankster acquired a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about his intellect. Although Naruto instinctively knows the mechanics behind techniques he uses, he still gets easily confused if someone verbally explains the mechanics. Naruto can formulate multi-step plans and even backup plans in the thick of battle. His strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. Other Skills *Advanced Growth Rate - According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Through sheer willpower and determination, Naruto has mastered several high-ranked techniques with little effort and even developed new abilities to enhance his original ones through quick learning. He can even master techniques that would take many shinobi months or years with less effort. *Indomitable Will - Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time. He has even learned how to avoid falling prey to Genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. *Accelerated Healing - As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto has accelerated healing, which allows him to heal quickly without medical treatment, which is attirubed by Kurama. *Spiritual Awareness - Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence. *World-class Extreme Gear rider Former Powers and Abilities Jinchuriki Forms *Vermillion Chakra Mode ** Equipment *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll List of Moves and Techniques *All-Direction Shuriken *Giant Rasengan *Massive Rasengan *Multi Shadow Clone Justu *Naruto Uzumaki Barrage *Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Planetary Rasengan *Rasengan *Sage Mode *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb *Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken Relationships Family *Asura Otsutsuki (Ancestor) *Minato Namikaze (Father, deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Maternal Uncle) *Masaki Kurosaki (Maternal Aunt, deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-cousin, (Deceased as Human, Alive as Shinigami) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast partner and friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best friend and Arch-rival, also surrogate brother) *Sakura Haruno (Best friend and former love interest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato (Team captain) *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend and childhood friend) **Choji Akimichi (Best friend and childhood friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival in strength) **Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Childhood friend and best friend, also girlfriend) *Team Guy **Might Guy **Neji Hyuga (Good friend and friendly rival) **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother figure and rival) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and older brother figure) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best friend, ex-rival, and protege, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) **Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Anko Mitarashi *Aoba Yamashiro *Shisui Uchiha *Kurenai Yuhi *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger and rival) *The Sand Siblings **Gaara (Best friend, fellow jinchuriki, and friendly rival) ***Shukaku **Kankuro **Temari *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast mentor and Partner-in-Combat) **Gyuki *The Fourth Raikage **Darui **Cee *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui *Mei Termui **Chojuro *Ohnoki **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukusaku (Senjutsu mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamariki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Former Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokou **Saiken **Chomei *Former Enemies **Itachi Uchiha **Nagato **Konan **Obito Uchiha *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Momo Hinamori *Avatar Korra **Naga *Mako *Bolin **Pabu *Asami Sato *Ben *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Tenzin *Lin Beifong *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly rival) *Neji Hyuga (Friendly rival) *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru (Rivals in strength) *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Tsunade (Old rival) *Mecha-Naruto (also friend) *Metal Naruto (also enemy) *Menma Uzumaki (also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha (New Arch-enemy) *The Akatsuki **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Orochimaru (Old Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya *The Second Mizukage *The Fourth Kazekage *The Second Mizukage *The Third Raikage *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist *Danzo Shimura *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto (Second Robotic Doppelganger) *Dark Naruto (Dark Counterpart) *Sosuke Aizen **Gin Ichimaru **Kaname Tosen *The Espada *Team Seigen **Seigen Suzunami *The Red Lotus **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li *Military of the Earth Empire **Kano *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic Former Enemies *Itachi Uchiha *Konan *Kurama *Nagato *Obito Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Team Taka *Yahiko/Pain Theme Songs *The Will called Naruto Trivia * See Also *Naruto Uzumaki/Image Gallery *Naruto Uzumaki/Battles & Events *Naruto Uzumaki/Affiliation *Naruto Uzumaki/Background in Other Media *Naruto Uzumaki/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Jinchuriki Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Special Warpowers Category:Team Kakashi Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Shurikenjutsu Experts Category:Senjutsu Masters Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Sage Mode Users Category:Wind Style Users Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Naruto's Group Category:Team One